This invention relates to a hose fastening band, and more particularly to a hose fastening band for securely connecting or fastening a hose to a faucet or the like.
A hose fastening band which has been conventionally used for this purpose in the art is typically constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 13. More particularly, the conventional hose fastening band includes a band body 1 having one end 1a fixed on a housing 2 and the other end 1b wound once and then inserted into the housing 2. The band body 1 is formed with a plurality of threaded grooves 3. In the housing 2 is incorporated a screw member 4 formed thereon with threads 5, which are engaged with the threaded grooves 3 of the band body 1. Thus, turning of the screw member 4 in a band fastening direction permits the other end 1b of the band body 1 to be fed in a direction indicated at an arrow in FIG. 13, resulting in the band body 1 being contracted or reduced in diameter.
The conventional hose fastening band constructed as described above causes the other end 1b of the band body 1 which is exposed from the housing 2 to be bared, resulting in an operator or user being often damaged, because the other end 1b is generally formed into a keen or sharp configuration. For example, operation of the hose fastening band by an operator often causes a screwdriver to slip from the screw member 4 when turning it while forcing it against the screw member 4, so that the other end 1b of the band body 1 unexpectedly sticks in a band of the operator, leading to damage to the operator.